Explaining Christmas
by GalaxyPegasus14
Summary: Kaminari doesn't know what Christmas is, so me and Gingka have to explain it to her. -cue sweatdrop- Self-insert, slight GingkaxFem!Pegasus, and of course, my usual dash of insanity in the form of a certain plant. -devious grin-


**Alright, so this story is a bit different than my usual oneshots, but it's really important. I have been trying to figure out for a long time how to work something like this into one of my stories, and last week, i was listening to TobyMac's Christmas music, and thought: 'Why not put it in a Christmas oneshot?' So, here it is! Before Kaminari does the disclaimer, I would like to ask that you not flame me for this. I checked FanFiction's rules, and there was nothing in there that even implied that i couldn't do this. If you don't like it, you have every opportunity to click on the little arrow up there that will take you away from this story. Now, Kaminari?**

**Kaminari: Galaxy doesn't own MFB, only me, her OC, and her own randomness, which plays a very minor part in the first part of this story.**

* * *

It was a week before Christmas. Gingka and Madoka were busy setting up the B-Pit for the annual Christmas party when the door opened and two redhaired girls blew in, along with some snow.

"Galaxy! That's cold!" Gingka shouted, half-turning from the decorations he was hanging and almost falling off the ladder in doing so.

"What are you doing, Master Gingka?" one figure, dressed in a blue and black coat, asked.

"Hanging Christmas decorations, Kaminari." Gingka replied quickly as he regained his balance and continued hanging lights.

"Christmas? What's that?" Kaminari asked.

Gingka sighed.

"I'll explain the meaning behind it, and you explain a few traditions." Galaxy spoke up, pulling off her coat and hanging it on the hook by the door.

"Fair enough. It's about time you explained something to her instead of disappearing every time she asks about something." Gingka grunted as he pushed another hook into the wall and snapped a strand of lights into place.

"You first." Galaxy said, pulling out a strand of lights and using it to pull Gingka off the ladder.

"Can't I just climb down on my own?" Gingka asked as he stood up.

"You have the ability, but you were taking too long." Galaxy replied, leaning against the wall. "Now, tell Kaminari about some Christmas traditions before I get some mistletoe and force you to show her one."

"You wouldn't..." Gingka muttered.

Galaxy merely grinned and pulled a sprig of the plant out of her pocket.

"Nevermind, you would, I forgot..." Gingka said, turning to Kaminari and helping her get her coat off.

"Alright, so what's with all the lights?" Kaminari asked once her coat was on the hook next to Gingka and Galaxy's.

"Decoration." Gingka replied shortly.

"And these plants, like the tree?" Kaminari pointed to the Christmas tree in the corner.

"Well, those are also Christmas decorations." Gingka replied. "We also give presents to each other and stuff."

"And what about what Galaxy is doing?" Kaminari asked.

"Galaxy?" Gingka looked around, but the authoress had disappeared.

"Up here."

The redhead looked up and instantly flushed beet red. Galaxy was hanging upside down from the ceiling fan above him and Kaminari, holding her sprig of mistletoe.

"Dang it, couldn't you just let me explain that one too?" Gingka yelled, right as Madoka came upstairs.

"Explain wha-? Oh, hey Galaxy. Guess you should get to it, Gingka, we all know how you feel about Kaminari." the brunette laughed.

Gingka sighed and turned back to Kaminari, who looked rather confused. He blushed even more at the sight of the bey, and looked away.

"Hurry up Gingka, i'm getting a bit lightheaded up here." Galaxy said.

Gingka blushed even harder, if it was possible, and turned back to Kaminari. he brushed a few strands of red hair off of the bey's forehead and kissed her lightly on the forehead.

"That doesn't count, Gingka." Galaxy smirked.

Gingka sweatdropped as he looked up at the authoress. "Are you out to kill me or something?"

"Nope, unless you don't kiss her at least on the cheek."

"You created her wearing a face mask!"

"Face masks come off." Galaxy retorted. "Now get to it before I faint up here."

Gingka sighed again and looked down, only to find that Kaminari had already pulled her ninja mask off and had a slight pink flush on her cheeks. the redhead carefully leaned forwards and planted a kiss on the bey's cheek, then pulled away.

"So, what was this one about?" Kaminari asked, pulling her face mask back up slowly.

"I don't know who came up with the stupid tradition, but, if a couple is caught under the mistletoe, that plant Galaxy was holding, they're supposed to kiss." Gingka replied.

"See? now was that really that hard?" Galaxy asked, appearing next to the redhead.

Gingka rolled his eyes. "What other traditions do we have here, preferably less embarrassing ones?"

Galaxy shrugged. "Hot chocolate, reindeer, Santa, egg nog... Mmm, egg nog... I'll be right back, don't go anywhere." with that, the authoress disappeared again.

"Okay, you've told me about hot chocolate, and I think you explained reindeer this morning. So, that just leaves Santa and egg nog." Kaminari said.

"Santa is the person who supposedly leaves the presents under the tree after climbing down everyone's chimneys, and egg nog is another drink." Gingka replied.

"A very delicious drink, if you ask me." Galaxy said, appearing with a tray of the drink. "Want some?"

"Sure." Gingka and Kaminari took some.

Kaminari hesitantly sipped hers, while Gingka watched her. In a few minutes, both of their mugs were empty.

"Is that all of the traditions?" Kaminari asked.

"That's as many as I can think of. Gingka, Madoka's trying to hang up some tinsel downstairs and can't reach it." Galaxy said, appearing next to the two with a large black book in her arms.

"On it." Gingka got up from the couch that he and Kaminari had been sitting on and went downstairs. Galaxy quickly took his place in the couch next to the bey.

"So, what do you think of the traditions?" Galaxy asked, opening her book and flipping through it.

"They're quite interesting." Kaminari replied politely, still not sure what to think about the mistletoe.

"Well, I'm going to tell you about the history, once I find it in here." Galaxy muttered, continuing to flip the pages.

"Okay." Kaminari said.

The two remained silent for a few more minutes as Galaxy continued flipping pages, eventually shutting the book with a sigh.

"I'll just paraphrase it from memory as much as I can, there are so many parts to go over and I'm not really sure where they all are." she said. "Ready?"

Kaminari nodded.

(**A/N: Some of this next part may sound a bit cliche, but i 'm going for it anyway.)**

"Well, this history will basically explain several of the traditions, but not the mistletoe one. I don't actually know where that one came from, but whatever. Gingka mentioned that we give presents to each other, right?"

"Yeah, he mentioned that Santa supposedly leaves them."

"You know, there was a real Santa, but he didn't drop down chimneys to give presents to everyone in the world, at least not to the best of my knowledge. Supposedly, he did give gifts secretly though."

"Interesting." Kaminari commented.

"Well, the first gift ever given at the first Christmas was Christ, the person where the holiday gets its name. Christ was very interesting, because he was all man, but also all God. Of course, that doesn't make any sense, but we do have small minds and can't know everything, so, even though it doesn't make sense, I believe it by faith."

"Yeah, that doesn't make sense."

"And I really don't have any sort of metaphor for it either... Gingka has explained metaphors to you before, right?"

"Yeah, he did."

"Good, English isn't my favorite subject anyway. Now, where was I?"

"You were talking about the person that was both man and God, but didn't make sense, because it was all and all, not like, half and half or something."

"Right. Anyway, we can't go to Heaven on our own, because we have to be perfect to do that, and you can see that we're not perfect by just looking around." Galaxy continued.

("_For all have sinned and fallen short of the glory of God"-Romans 3:23_)

"So, since no amount of things we can do can save us, we had to be saved. And that's where the person I was talking about comes in. See, for us to go to heaven, a person had to sacrifice himself, but a normal person wouldn't be enough, since a normal person wouldn't perfect. But, only a man can save a man, so it has to be a person, but he has to be perfect. That's where the human part comes in."

Kaminari's eyebrows furrowed as she thought about this for a moment. "Alright, I think I've got that part." she said at last.

"Of course, since people aren't perfect, only God, who is perfect, can really save us. That's where the God part of Christ comes in."

"I see..." Kaminari trailed off. "But what does that have to do with Christmas?"

"Riiiight! I got a bit off track into other stuff, but that stuff is really important to understand why the first Christmas was important anyway, so here goes the history part. It's very simple. God gave us Christ, who is his son. Basically, Christmas is Christ's birthday.

(**A/N: Congrats and good job if you've made it this far in the story without deserting me! I'm almost done, i promise.**)

"Yeah, I can see that happening." Kaminari said. "So, is that it?"

"Pretty much!" Galaxy replied, just as Gingka and Madoka came upstairs.

"Alright, who's up for some sledding!" Madoka asked.

Galaxy grinned evilly.

"Uh-oh..." Gingka muttered.

"How about rocket sledding into a giant ice cream sundae!" Galaxy suggested.

"I'd rather slide down a hill normally." Gingka replied.

"I'm in!" Kaminari jumped up from the couch excitedly.

"Then let's go!" Galaxy exclaimed.

In moments, the two redhaired girls were out the door, leaving Gingka and Madoka to look at each other and sweatdrop.

* * *

**And that's it. I'm done now. I do have at least one more oneshot on the way, maybe two, but it depends on whether or not I can get them written. As I said before, if you read to the end, congrats and thanks for sticking with me, and if you didn't- Well, those who didn't won't be reading this AN, will they? Again, please no flaming, and FF's rules didn't say anything that indicated what I've done here was against the rules. Now, As to the other two oneshots I plan on writing, the first one will bring back the cast of my favorite out of my stories! That's right, Stormflight and the Warriors are coming back! As to the other one, well, let's just say that Gingka+former DNA bladers+Snowball fight+self-insert=COMPLETE CHAOS! XD Thanks again for sticking with this story, and I'll be back ASAP with the others.**


End file.
